Sleep in Your Arms
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Cloud can't sleep, so Zack tried to stay up for him


**Title:** Sleep in Your Arms

**Pairing**: Zack/Cloud

**Summary:** Cloud can't sleep, so Zack tried to stay up for him

**Okay, this is the first time I write one-shot for Zack/Cloud, and it's nothing but just a corny fluff story^^ But I love fluff, and it seems to be the right genre to write as my first time for writing one-shot story.**

**Enjoy reading.

* * *

**

The digital on the table showed that it was past midnight, One o'clock to be precise. Cloud rolled over to the side, sitting up and then flopping back into the bed again. He looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep. But no matter how many times he tried this, he still seems get sleep to take over him.

Sighing, he got up, glancing at the other person in the bed with a slightly jealous look. The older man was sleeping peacefully, lost in the world of dreams and no matter how much Cloud wanted to wake him and have someone to complain to that he couldn't get some sleep, he didn't. The older man just got back from a mission today, and Cloud don't want to wake him up for that.

Pulling the blanket up to the man's shoulder and gave him a gentle stroke in those black hair, Cloud stepped out from the bed and head over to the kitchen, intent to get a hot milk that might be can help him to get some sleep.

Ten minutes later, Cloud have a cup of hot milk in his hand and he headed to the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch. A sigh escape from his lips when he glanced at the clock on the wall. Even if he already drink this warm milk, he still couldn't get himself to sleep with a reason that he didn't know why. He guessed that he would be very tired tomorrow on his mission.

Cloud was startled when a pair of arms circled around him, he twisted around in the couch to see the sleepy face of none other than his boyfriend, Zack.

Zack rest his face to Cloud's shoulder and he let out a small smile, "…I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asked, feeling a bit guilty.

Zack shook his head before he walked over to the couch and sat next to Cloud, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "…what's up? Couldn't sleep?" he mumbled sleepily.

Cloud shook his head, lifting up his hand to stroke Zack's hair gently. "I'm sorry for waking you up…" he said softly, tilting his head a bit to rest on top of Zack's head.

"Why can't you sleep?" with a drowsy eyes he look at Cloud, "You got mission tomorrow, right?"

"I don't know…" Cloud mumble.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Zack asked, suddenly feeling alert and no longer sleepy as he stare at Cloud intently, "No one bullying you or anything, right?"

Cloud smile at the other, "It's not that. I just can't sleep, that's all."

"Hmm…" Zack mumble as he lean against the couch, wrapping his arms around Cloud while rubbing the boy's arm up and down gently, yawning as he did so.

Cloud look at Zack, "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"You're not sleeping." Zack answered, "I'm not going to let you awake alone in the night, and besides, the bed's cold without you there."

Cloud only smile in return as he put his head on top of Zack's chest this time, "Thank you…"

Zack smile back when he saw the boy smile, oh just how love he seeing Cloud's smiling. "You know that I love you, right?"

Cloud chuckle, "I know…"

Zack let out a content sigh, he tried to struggle against his sleep, but eventually, sleep won and Zack fell asleep, holding Cloud close to him. Cloud shift a little, nuzzling his head against Zack's chest. He could hear Zack's heartbeat and with each beat of the heart, Cloud's breathing relaxed, becoming calmer with Zack's arms around him.

"I love you…" Cloud whispered as his eyes slowly closing.

Zack's arms tighten around him, as if replying even though in his sleep. _I love you too

* * *

_

**Yeah, that's it for my one-shot.**

**Short right? Yeah I know.**

**Ugly right? Yeah I know.**

**Though I still hope that you guys enjoy reading this^^ thank you for reading^^**

**Review would be very much appreciated^^**


End file.
